Guilty Kiss
|Romanized Name = Giruti Kisu |Members = |Sub-Units = |Debut = }}Guilty Kiss is a sub-unit under Aqours. The unit consists of three members, namely Riko Sakurauchi, Yoshiko Tsushima, and Mari Ohara. Group Formation The group was formed in phases: # On December 2015, six different configurations were offered to be chosen from. # On January 2016, the unit compositions were revealed, and people were asked to submit names for them. # On March 2016, the choices for unit names were revealed. # On April 2016, the chosen unit names were revealed. Etymology Due to the image presented by the members, many of the name submissions had a dark or gothic feel to them. Guilty Kiss' name was meant to symbolize the slightly grown-up and little devil-like image the unit has. Other highlighted submissions are "RYM," and "Chrom Cross." Group Introduction Their group introduction goes: 「愛こそ全て、Guilty Kiss」"Ai koso subete, Guilty Kiss", which translates to "Love is everything, Guilty Kiss".~It's A Trio! One, Two, Sunshine!!~ Ep 7 Songs All of Aqours's songs and albums can be found here. Guilty Kiss' first single is "Strawberry Trapper." Tracks: :::::::::#Strawberry Trapper :::::::::#Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! Release Date: June 8, 2016 "Guilty Eyes Fever" is a bonus CD by Guilty Kiss for purchasing the entire set of Season 1 Blu-ray Volumes from Animate. Tracks: :::::::::#Guilty Eyes Fever Release Date: March 24, 2017 Guilty Kiss' second single is "Kowareyasuki." Tracks: :::::::::#Kowareyasuki :::::::::#Shadow gate to love Release Date: June 21, 2017 "Guilty!? Farewell party" is a bonus CD by Guilty Kiss for purchasing the entire set of Season 2 Blu-ray Volumes from Animate. Tracks: :::::::::#Guilty!? Farewell party Release Date: June 22, 2018 "New Romantic Sailors" is a Love Live! School Idol Festival collaboration single sung by Guilty Kiss. Tracks: :::::::::#New Romantic Sailors :::::::::#Love Pulsar :::::::::#Phantom Rocket Adventure Release Date: November 27, 2019 Other Data Trivia *Other polls also determined the names of the sub-units: CYaRon!, AZALEA, and Guilty Kiss. *The sub-unit's voice actresses all have "Ai" in their names. This is the origin of their unit introduction "Ai Koso Subete" or "Love is Everything" in the 7th episode of It's A Trio! One, Two, Sunshine!!. *In their version of Hop Step Waai! Mari calls Riko "Lily/Lili/Riri" during "Riri, shoukan". In the anime version, Mari did not call Riko "Lily". *Guilty Kiss can be compared to either μ's' BiBi or lily white, but it is more similar to the former. **Guilty Kiss is composed of a member from each year like lily white. **Guilty Kiss gives a mature feeling and has an attribute lineup of two Cool (Riko and Yoshiko/Maki and Eli) and one Smile (Mari/Nico) like BiBi. *Guilty Kiss first appeared on Season 1 Episode 9 at the start of Mari's verse of Mijuku DREAMER. *Most of their songs have the word "Guilty", except Strawberry Trapper, Kowareyasuki and Shadow gate to love. Including the words like shutdown shutdown, shadow gate, fragile, trap in one night, trapper, trap in dice and tricking heart. *Mari, Guilty Kiss' eldest member is the tallest while her voice actress Aina Suzuki is the shortest and youngest, while Yoshiko is Guilty Kiss' youngest member is the shortest while her voice actress Aika Kobayashi is the tallest. *One of the chapters (written and illustrated by Harutsugu Nadaka) for the Comic Anthology Training Camp Chapter book is named after the sub-unit. Gallery References es:Guilty Kiss ja:Guilty Kiss Category:Idol unit Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Characters Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!